Baby Blue
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: This is the (sort of) sequel to my story This Little Light of Mine, which was about the birth of Drakken and Shego's daughter, Lucy (a character I created, obviously-look up my stuff.). So read it because I'm not giving you any spoilers.


**A/N: **_I know, I know. I'm never here anymore... You can blame school for that! I'm taking my first ever college course and I'm stressing out about the new environment. (I'm a Junior in high school who has only taken high school classes up until this year.) Anyways, I can handle it. It just means take time out of things I like to do (like this) and instead study._

_This is a little story I came up with yesterday and thought I'd post it on here since it'll probably be the last thing I post in a while. It's a Drakken and Shego fic (I know, shocker!) about their child (double shocker!) Lucy, their daughter I came up with a while back. It's kind of the sequel for_ This Little Light of Mine_, the birth of Lucy. You should probably know that Drakken and Shego are really out of character here because... I just haven't written about them in a REALLY long time and I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>As his daughter slept soundly in his arms, the familiar sensation of nervousness took control over him, leaving him frightened and unsure about the whole situation. Oh, these things seem to happen at the oddest moments, he thought, wanting to pace the floors like he had previously done while waiting for his first-born to arrive, but couldn't because he had his first-born in his arms and the motion would disturb her rest. He wanted to so badly be in there with Shego when Lucy was born, but due to the communication barrier between him and the French doctors and nurses, he could only stand outside the door while his other half gave birth. And when he found out she was pregnant with their second child, almost five years later, he wanted to make up for the fact that he wasn't beside Shego when she gave birth the first time.<p>

He was doing so great, too! They went to several birthing classes this time around, so he could prepare for the real thing, much to Shego's dismay. ("I don't need to take a stupid birthing class, Drew! I know what's going to happen… and it ain't breathing; it's screaming," she told him.) Drakken also offered to start looking for a friendlier neighborhood to live in, somewhere he doesn't have to use a shotgun to protect himself every time he takes out the trash, but the places he wanted to live were suburban areas and Shego wanted to stay in a lair, far away from people. So he settled for a nice lair just outside of Middleton that had a nice view of the ocean and had no wild animals or people anywhere near them. He even invited his mother to stay with them after Shego entered her third trimester, so she could be there to take care of Lucy while their son is being born (they decided to keep the gender a secret but he's convinced it's a boy; besides, he needs somebody to take his side when his girls team up on him).

But, of course, things didn't go the way he had planned and about two weeks before their son was to be born, he had gotten a call from the Global Justice Headquarters in Cleveland, telling him to make a trip up to Ohio immediately so he could fix a flaw on his newest Bebe robot that Global Justice uses to guard the most secret of projects. The last thing Drakken ever thought he'd do was work for Global Justice, but when Lucy was born, life wasn't about being good or evil anymore, it was about providing for his family… And working for Global Justice made more money in one day than he ever made, when not robbing banks, being a super villain. Drakken was reluctant about going at first, knowing perfectly well that their son could pop out at any moment, but it was his job and he had no choice. He didn't approve of Shego insisting on going, suggesting they could make it into a family affair, but he valued not being burned to pieces with her plasma attack more so he kept his thoughts to himself.

The whole trip was, in fact, a pleasant experience, besides stopping every ten minutes for Shego to use the bathroom. After Drakken had fixed his Bebe creation and talked to Global Justice about future inventions, they had a pleasant outing and visited the _Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame_, on Shego's request. Though both Shego and his daughter wanted to stay and tour Cleveland a little longer, Drakken wouldn't allow it and demanded they leave early the next morning. Shego, of course, wanted to be smart mouthed about the whole situation but decided to hold her tongue just this once and let her better half have this one… Besides, it'd be nice to give birth to a baby in a town they're both familiar with.

But no matter how persistent Drakken was about getting Shego home to have their baby, the baby was more. Shego had woken with a jerk in their tiny, one bedded motel room, and the moment she had slapped him awake, he knew it was time. His mind was in panic mode as he hurried to fill a suitcase with a few of Shego's clothing and picked up his sleeping daughter off of the bed and led Shego out of the motel and to the nearest hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, which wasn't too far from where they were staying, they took Shego away and had Drakken sit in the waiting area to fill out a few forms. The doctors had promised to keep him informed about everything that was going on with Shego and his baby and Shego had reassured him that she would be fine giving birth again alone while he watches Lucy, but none of it made him feel better about missing out on another birth of his child.

So now he sits here in the middle of the night, with Lucy asleep in his arms, waiting for the doctor to tell him that Shego and his son are okay and he can finally see them.

It's a few hours before that actually happens, which makes him feel worse about not being in the room with her. At least he could hear her screaming when she was giving birth to Lucy, only being outside her door. Now he had to wait, far away from wherever they took her. But when a doctor, dressed in scrubs and smiling, arrived to congratulate him and lead him to where Shego and his new-born were residing, all his worries went away and he was eager to meet the newest addition in the family.

The doctor led him to her door before leaving to take care of another patient and excitement filled him as he opened the door. He saw, for the second time in his life, the most beautiful creature lying in a hospital bed, so exhausted she looks like she's about to pass out, holding a little bundle wrapped in a yellow blanket. Drakken moved forward to get a closer look… He had two shiny green eyes, one little nose (his daddy's little nose), ten little fingers, a little mouth, perfect pale skin, and a few little black hairs on the top of his head.

"He's perfect," Drakken whispered, using the hand that wasn't holding up Lucy to softly stroke the infant's head.

"He's a she, Drew," Shego informed him.

He looked at Shego in surprise before moving his gaze onto his newborn, his expression changing into a warm smile. "She's perfect," he corrected, leaning down to kiss the mother. Drakken took the chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside Shego's bed. "So I guess we won't be naming her Patrick Go Lipsky after all," he joked, taking a seat in the chair.

Shego let out an exhausted chuckle, "Yeah, I don't think that name fits her anymore." She glanced at Lucy, sleeping soundly in her father's arms, and then looked down at the baby she held, who was slowly drifting into a deep slumber as well. "We now have two of them," she whispered; he was unable to recognize the tone of her voice when she said this… but she was either thrilled or absolutely terrified about it, maybe even a little bit of both, that he was sure of.

It took him a moment, after a long look at his newest creation for world domination, studying each line and wrinkle on her face, to realize that Shego was actually crying; she didn't cry when Lucy was born, he observed, at least not with him around. He didn't want to say anything, he knew better, in fear she'd go back to her Moodulator days and attack him for noticing she's only human. Instead, he turned his gaze onto Lucy, who continued to sleep, her soft black hair scattered around her face and shoulders as a soft snore released from her mouth. She was beautiful… _They_ were beautiful.

After giving Shego time to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, not daring to look up while she did so, he finally cleared his throat and began to speak: "So," he said, pretending to look past Shego's red eyes as if he had no idea she had been crying (he'd gotten good at that over the past few years), "what are we going to name her?"

"I don't know," she answered, her voice struggling to be tamed.

"We could still name her Pat," he suggested. "Patricia is a nice name… Lucille and Patricia, I think it fits, don't you think?"

"I'm not naming her Patricia… nor am I naming her Donna," Shego told him sternly. There was the Shego he knew and loved. "I only agreed to the name Patrick because you begged me to."

He smiled at her. She was like a regular mama bear protecting her cubs, rising up to the danger that surrounded her kids. In this case, the evil name giver was in danger of harming them with his silly name suggestions (though they're perfectly good names, in his opinion). "Then what do you want to name her," he asked cautiously, not wanting to mess with her hormones again. "She has to have a name… If not now, one of these days."

Shego turned to look at her baby. Drakken let out a silent sigh as he saw a tear drop running down her face and moved his gaze toward the ceiling, counting the cracks on each tile he saw. God, these hormones are gonna be the death of me, he thought as he heard Shego sniffling. He didn't dare look directly at Shego, if he did, he might get turned into stone... or worse, burned to crisps.

"What about Nila," she said after a while, which made him finally look at her. This time he looked past her messed up mascara and the tear stains on her cheek and looked at the smile she had on her face. So they were happy tears after all. "The name's been kinda on my mind ever since you dragged me to that first birthing class. The lady sitting beside me was going to name her daughter Nila, but then she discovered she was having twins and changed the name to something that matched Rebecca… I think it's a nice name, Drew. Don't you think?"

He couldn't believe it. She was asking for his opinion on something that he had no jurisdiction whatsoever… That's a first! But Nila was a nice name, he observed, and it did, he admitted fully, fit this little one's profile. "Nila Shea Lipsky," he said without thinking, looking at his sleeping baby.

"Shea?" Shego cocked a brow, looking at her blue skinned lover.

"What? Wasn't that your nickname when you were a girl, Shea? You know, it was kind of an abbreviation for your name She—"

"Okay! Okay, Nila Shea, that's good… that's good."

He gave a small smile to Shego as he felt Lucy awaken, loosening her grasp around his shoulders and turning to look at her surroundings. "Nila Shea it is then," he said, looking at his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry about the ending, guys. I just couldn't find a good stopping place for it. I still hope you like it, even if the characters were so out of character it hurts (I tried)!_

_I kind of wanted to show the differences between Lucy and Nila in this, 'cause in my mind I see Lucy as this beautiful girl who takes after her mother (hence being born in Paris, France) and Nila as this very square shaped character who has the Lipsky genes and isn't very attractive like her mother and sister and takes after her father, and I see her having the same poofy shaped hair as Mama Lipsky had, maybe a little tamer, only black (hence being born in Cleveland Ohio, not that there's anything wrong with being born in Cleveland; it just ain't Paris), but she still has beauty in her, that's why I gave her Shego's eyes and Lucy still has ugly in her, that's why I gave her the Lipsky black eyes._

_I also don't see Drakken and Shego having a household full of children. Maybe one or two... but none of them being planned (the reason why I made the sisters almost five years apart)._

_And about Shego's name, I'm not saying it because it's never been confirmed by the creators about her true name and everybody has their own ideas of what it is, so her name is whatever you think it is (that was just a nickname I gave her)._

_Also, the title of this story is just a play on to the name Nila, which means blue in Hebrew or something._

_Welp, I'm signing off for now... I hope to see you during Christmas break... or hopefully Thanksgiving break! See you soon and remember to keep writing Fanfiction (I'll try to go around reading people's stuff when I have the time_


End file.
